


Sleepy Detective and the Worrywart Princess

by Stratuse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratuse/pseuds/Stratuse
Summary: Things have been tough for Future Foundation and Kirigiri's overworked. She won't sleep, and a certain lurking princess is getting worried.Just a small oneshot of some bonding Sonigiri.(edit: just changed the title)





	Sleepy Detective and the Worrywart Princess

**Author's Note:**

> There's no content for this ship so i decided to make my own. I'm not much of a writer, so please do point out any mistakes I may have made in this tiny little thing. 
> 
> Changed the title from a bad joke to something that reminds me of a children's book. only time can tell if that's an improvement.

Kirigiri woke up to a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake.

“Kyouko, you fell asleep again.”

The detective attempted to rub the fatigue away from her eyes as she looked over her shoulder, unsurprised to see a certain princess with a worried look she’s been wearing more and more of lately. 

Sonia let out a sigh through her nose and shook her head disapprovingly. “I really do wish you wouldn’t make a habit of falling asleep at your desk like this, it’s not healthy.”

Kyouko looked back down at the paperwork and books spread out in front of her. “I’m sorry, Sonia, things at Future Foundation have been much more busy than usual. Especially since some branches have been partly put out of commission. Everyone’s been overloaded with work, I have to do my part as well.”

The princess gently squeezed Kirigiri’s shoulder sympathetically before walking out without any protest, unlike the previous times, leaving the tired detective alone with her work and thoughts.

Kyouko took a sip of the bitter coffee she had made for herself that morning before going through the papers to get back on track. The crime rate has shot up once again since the former Remnants of Despairs took the blame for the “Final Killing Game” about a month ago, and they still haven’t been able to find permanent replacements for the deceased heads of the other divisions. It’s far from the worst case scenario, of course, but it still leaves every last member of Future Foundation scrambling to pick up the pieces.

She rubbed her temples as she blankly stared at the report in front of her. Exhaustion was tugging at her heavy eyelids, unaffected by the caffeine in her system. When was the last time she slept again?

“Hey?” 

Kirigiri slightly jumped at the unexpected voice, cursing herself for closing her eyes again and cursing the fatigue clouding her mind. She glared at the intruder, surprised to see Sonia with a chair in her hands and a shy smile on her face. 

“...Mind if I join you?” she cautiously asked and placed the spare seat next to Kirigiri’s.

The detective only hesitated a moment before moving a few papers out of the way and shifting so Sonia had room to get on the chair comfortably. “If you want to, I suppose I wouldn’t mind a little company.”

“Thank you,” Sonia happily replied before sitting down and running her hands over her skirt. “Now then, what do you need help with?” 

Kyouko inquisitively quirked an eyebrow. “Help?” she repeated.

“Yes, you are familiar with the concept of “help”, correct?” 

Decidedly ignoring the sparkle of amusement in the other girl’s eyes, Kirigiri once again examined all the various paperwork spread across her desk. “There’s nothing here that’s not either classified or something I wouldn't want a former despair to see… No offense.”

Sonia frowned. “I’m not offended but... You’re overexerting yourself, Kyouko. I know how much of a hard worker you are, and I respect you immensely for it. I just wish you made more time to take care of yourself.”

Kirigiri sighed heavily and let her gaze wander to the ceiling above her. “I know.” She had a tendency to lose herself in her work ever since she was young, and she knew it was a problem.

“Do you?”

She curiously looked over at Sonia again. She wasn’t quite used to the polite and cheery princess taking on such a serious tone and expression.

“Back before I came to Japan, in Novoselic, I was to dedicate my entire being my people and my country. I was taught that my own interests only came after them--A princess before a person. I took this idea to heart, and put my entire essence into my work.” Sonia paused, laughing bitterly before continuing. “I was more of a bother than a help at the time, honestly. I became a burden to everyone around me.”

Kirigiri furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m sure that’s not true at all.”

“It was. It is. I did work that other people were more than willing to do, sacrificing my next shower or afternoon tea. I just didn’t let people do their jobs, and quickly grew tired of the things I loved the most. I came to Japan and Hopes Peak pursuing my own self interest, and it ended up being one of the best choices in my life. I can love my country and its people without sacrificing myself, so there's no doubt that you can as well.”

The detective gave a small smile and placed a reassuring hand on Sonia’s, genuinely grateful that the princess told her this just to get her to sleep. Kyouko knew how much she misses her country and how much it pains her that she did so much damage to it. It hurt Sonia to think about, that much was obvious.

The pair stayed like that for a few beats, enjoying each others presence in the calming silence until Sonia rose to stand up.

“Come on, detective, it’s time to get you to bed.”

Kirigiri let out a long, dramatic exasperated sigh as the other girl tugged on her hand. “The boat doesn’t come until later, princess.”

“I happen to have a perfectly fine room on this island, how oddly convenient!” 

“You’re not going to give up, are you?” 

“Am I that easy to read?” Sonia quipped back.

Kyouko wordlessly allowed herself to be dragged across the island, not complaining when Sonia didn’t let go of her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make a second part to this that'll be longer and fluffier, just a matter of when.
> 
> exhaustion sucks, fight on!


End file.
